Brougham Rhapsody
by Yani Cardaria
Summary: A day out with Link leaves Tracy feeling the need to assert her claim.


Characters/Pairing: Tracy Turnblad/Link Larkin

--

**Brougham Rhapsody**

--

After almost four years of going steady, Link was rather confident he could read the signs of when she was upset. Right now, she was absolutely livid; that much was painfully obvious. Sure, Link knew he was somewhat dense sometimes, but the anger radiating off of her was far too visible to blame his ignorance on. He was also pretty sure if her face got any redder, it would clash horribly with the orange blouse she wore that looked absolutely adorable on her… but he knew it was a thought better kept to himself. Though he understood that he probably owed her an apology, he also knew that the current situation wasn't entirely his fault.

He wasn't too sure yet what it was that he could have done in the first place, but she had been in a bad mood since they entered the restaurant. He knew Tracy had no major problems when it came to jealousy. She wasn't really the jealous type, comfortable in the knowledge that she knew he wanted her, and only her. But then there were times when she could only take so much. When other girls would flirt with him, right in front of her, and her ever charming personality would snap; which of course wouldn't help if she was already in a sore mood.

Today seemed to be far worse than normal. They had the whole day together for a lavish date, and the unwarranted interest started right in the morning, with a girl at the store they had stopped at. From that point, there had been at least four or five other girls who, even though he proudly had Tracy on his arm, thought they'd be a better match. He knew, even though he brushed them all off with an uncomfortable smile, it wouldn't be long before she finally grew frustrated with it all. He just hoped she wouldn't be so annoyed that she'd force him to get TRACY tattooed on his forehead.

When it was nearing dinner time, her mood had lightened a bit. They had found a secluded spot for them to just sit and talk, which helped her focus on him instead of the uncalled for attention he seemed to draw. But once they entered the restaurant they had agreed on for dinner, he knew his good luck had just expired.

The waitress started off friendly enough, smiling normally and taking their order. Then; her hands, and eyes, started straying. She'd pat his shoulder, leave a finger or two on his arm, brush past his hand; anything, it would seem, to touch him. And, embarrassingly enough, the menu she had must have been a different version; because he found that hers was full of sexual innuendos. He had a sinking feeling this would be the straw to break the camel's back, so to speak.

"Hey sugar," the waitress returned from who knew where, and Link bit back a groan, "how are you doin' over here?"

"Excuse me; Libby, was it?" Tracy interjected and Link's eyes shot up to eye his girl warily. Libby, probably for the first time in the entire evening, looked at Tracy coolly.

"Yeah, need something?" His eyes darted to the waitress, before returning back to Tracy. There was too much venom in that reply, and he was sure he was going to be walking on a tight rope all night.

"The check," Tracy replied shortly. Link glanced at their half-eaten meal and winced; she was most definitely not in a good mood today. The waitress rolled her eyes, catching Link's attention and causing him to glare almost immediately, before turning back to him. She opened her mouth, ready to sprout off something potentially damaging to the already ruined night, when he quickly interrupted her.

"The check, please." He was pretty sure his expression was irritated enough that she wouldn't try anything funny. Angry with him or not, no one treated his woman with disrespect. He knew once they were out of the restaurant, there'd be hell to pay, but until then; he'd be damned if some waitress thought she could take Trace's place.

--

"Trace-" the car door was slammed shut, stopping the rest of his words. He sighed, running his hand angrily through his hair while the other fingered a button on his favorite shirt. It wasn't that he was really angry, though; just frustrated. What did she expect him to do? He couldn't control what other women did, just as well as he couldn't control her reactions. He quickly made his way to the other side of the car, mindful to have the right key ready, and took a deep breath before opening his own door. He slid in, wishing they could have parked closer to the restaurant. As it was, there were no lights around them, and in the darkness of the night he was afraid he'd have difficulty finding the ignition.

Not wanting to risk her wrath any further, he reached forward to start the engine; but instead was abruptly pulled towards Tracy, her manicured fingers bunching up the collar of his shirt. His eyes met with hers, shocked at the fire he could see behind the normally warm chocolate. He swallowed thickly, feeling a smidge of anticipation shoot through his body. For what, he wasn't too sure he was ready find out. Feeling a little more courageous since she hadn't said anything yet, he decided to try again; but was stopped as he head was pulled down further, angry lips crashing with his.

He was more than a little surprised by the heated kiss, but instinct took over and his lips returned it, eyes remaining locked with hers. Hers were angry; glaring into his with a ferocity that made him tremble, though not entirely due to the irritation he could see within them. Her other hand had raked its way down his chest, stopping briefly over the waist of his pants, before bravely cupping his developing arousal. He groaned against her lips, eyes shutting briefly as she finally broke the kiss, barely moving an inch from him.

"You, Lincoln Larkin," he forced himself to open his eyes, staring into her darker ones, "are mine." He could see it then; something that was normally saved for the privacy of their bedroom was quite visible in the darkness of his car. She wanted him, and her tone as she spoke sent shivers down his spine. She pulled him down to her enticing lips again, pausing close enough that he could feel her lips move against his as she continued. "This," she gave his manhood a firm squeeze, eliciting a soft whimper from him, "is mine." He felt himself nod dumbly, feeling far too stimulated to even consider another alternative. His friends were right, the stray thought managed to jumble its way through his head; he was completely at her mercy. Just one, admittedly rather aggressive, touch from her was enough to send him into a world of love, lust, and want.

Scratch that; need.

He felt the hand that was holding his shirt collar tug down vehemently, and for the first time in over ten years, didn't care as buttons went flying in random directions; leaving the white undershirt he wore visible for her hungry eyes, and his favorite shirt in ruins. He wondered, briefly, if he started driving now; how long it would be before they could get to a more private location and he could handle this situation properly. But all thoughts of even trying to find his keys, which he had dropped at some point, were quickly dismissed when that wandering hand yanked his undershirt out of his trousers.

"Holy-" he started, surprised by her action; but the look on her face stopped him quite easily.

"You," she persistent as if he had never said a thing, placing a deceptively tender kiss on his lips, "need to do better at reminding others of that." She gave him another searing kiss before ripping away from him abruptly; opening the car door and leaving the vehicle. Link stared at the now empty seat in a daze; he was feeling horny, frustrated, and _very_ confused. He was sure he heard a door shut behind her, but he wasn't sure if he had simply imagined it. Finally able to surface slightly from his lust-induced stupor, he was ready to exit the car and chase his wayward tease, when he heard a throat clearing. Surprised, he looked to his backseat where she had, at some point during his confusion, moved to and now sat glaring expectantly at him.

Link, feeling even further confused, could only gape at her blankly; until his eyes locked, mesmerized on her fingers, when she started to slowly undo the top button of her orange blouse. Amazed and feeling more turned on then he could remember, he was suddenly glad he had such a high roof. Wasting no more time, he scrambled to climb over the back of the seat, losing his left shoe in the process as it attempted to delay him by getting caught on something.

It was a worthy sacrifice.

Falling, quite ungracefully at that, into the backseat of his car; he looked at her with wide eyes, unsure of what she planned. After a brief pause, he shifted to sit somewhat properly, hands avoiding the growing bulge in his pants. There was a sinister little smile on her lips; her freed top button allowing a view of creamy cleavage as he sat, panting and hard, across from her. He knew no other girl had ever made him feel so insanely aroused and sexy as did Tracy; but he was quickly discovering that when she was like this, he was pretty damn sure he'd never be able to get stirred by anyone else, ever.

His hand started to reach out for her on its own, and she frowned at it, slapping it away before meeting eyes with him again. She made her way to him, stopping just short of on top of him, kneeling on the seat. He swallowed hard again, desperate to touch her, but not wanting her stop whatever the heck she had deliberated. Her small hands reached for his belt, easily unbuckling it. Then, with his help, she pulled it free from his pants, giving him a small little pleased smile. Even though it was deceivingly there, he knew better. Her eyes told him that she was still all sorts of angry.

"Your hands, please," she whispered close to his ear, belt resting in her hands. Her eyes still hadn't left his, and he gave them to her automatically, shuddering slightly as her hand brushed past his lower abdomen. She had plenty of experience exploring to know that it was one of his more sensitive spots. Feeling the leather loop and tighten around his wrist had his heart jump nervously; and he broke eye contact to watch as she tied a firm knot, unsure if he should focus on feeling scared, nervous, or harder than he'd ever been in his life.

"Trace," he looked up to lock eyes with her again, "what are you doing?" Was that really his voice? It sounded too husky to be his; and he was pretty sure there was an immature crack somewhere.

"Mr. Larkin, you're not allowed to touch until I say you can. I trust you can follow directions," she looked at him carefully, knowing that he would know the right answer without having to think too hard. He nodded slowly, tongue darting out moisten his dry lips. She gave him a sexy little smirk, pulling his arms back to rest behind his head. "I suggest you remember where I placed your hands, then." Finally, in a slow and deliberate tease, she shifted so she could lift her skirt higher to straddle his hips; forcing him to shift his position slightly so they could fit more comfortably in the limited space. He could feel, and wondered in amazement as he hadn't even realized she'd taken them off, the lack of underwear through the material of her skirt. She ground her hips into his, watching his expression as her hands trailed down his body.

"Are you happy with me, Lincoln?" The question was a soft whisper, her breath caressing his ear as she punctuated it with another lazy drag of her hands. He licked his lips again, eyes glancing to the soft cleavage that pressed into his chest before he looked her in the face once more. It was hard to concentrate on an answer with her rubbing against him like that.

"Only you, doll." His reply was breathy and without an ounce of hesitation. She knew there never had been. But there was a point that she needed to get across, and he needed to be reminded of. One hand paused right at the hem of his pants, slipping under his shirt to travel back the way it came, taking the shirt up with it to expose pale flesh. The other began to undo his slacks, making sure to allow the zipper to slide down slowly so he could feel the added pressure against his arousal.

Link's mind was reeling. In all the time they'd been together, never had it been like this. The first time, she had been a little insecure; afraid that he would probably run at the sight of her. But he took his time worshiping her body, showing her that he loved every single part; especially that adorable birthmark that covered the underside of one of her breasts – a part he remembered taking extreme interest in lavishing with attention. Each time after that got better and better, and she was slowly becoming more confident in their coupling. Her hands became braver as she felt more inclined to investigate, to find out what touches and in what places he responded to best.

However, the one thing that always remained constant in their times together was that he was always in charge. He was the confident one that knew exactly where to put his hands, which way to move his hips, and what angle would have her arching against him. He secretly loved it when she, nearing climax, would dig her nails into his back, mewling sexily into his ear.

But this was different. They were in the backseat of his car, something he never really wanted to do with her because it felt like too much of a cheap lay; and his hands were tied behind his neck, preventing him from caressing the places he so desperately wanted to touch. On the other hand, she had her legs on either side of his and was grinding into his crotch, expertly sliding his shirt up his torso and as far over his head as she could; allowing her free reign over his chest and back. He had a feeling his perfectly sculpted hair was destroyed; but as her tongue licked at a vein on his throat, giving it a nip before soothing any pain that may have caused with a kiss, he found that he just didn't give a damn.

This Tracy, the one who knew where to move and how long to linger, was confident and sexy as hell; and his new position under her, muscles trembling as she teased with an angry gaze full of fire and passion, was turning him on more and more with each grind of her skillful hips. As she finally freed him from the confines of his pants and underwear – finally something he could help with – he felt his whole body thrum with anticipation. They were sitting, him practically naked, in the parking lot of a restaurant; and if she decided it was too much of a display for her to continue, he was pretty sure he would die from lack of blood to other parts of his body.

She lifted off his lap, attempting to straighten as best she could with the roof touching her head, and gave him a challenging look. Her chest was eyelevel with his face, and he could see the button straining to be released, wanting to liberate even more of that tantalizing flesh for his inspection. Desperate to save the button, he felt his head move forward before he paused, meeting her eyes.

He swallowed heavily, feeling the heated air in his car teasing his exposed flesh, but remembering her words from earlier. His fingers twitched behind his head, "…may I?" _God, please say yes…_

She gave him a pleased smile, fingers brushing through his hair to rest on his shoulders. "Yes," she said simply, giving him the permission he sought. If he could, he would have danced with joy. His lips met with her top, tugging the button free from its counterpart to reveal more of her heavenly suppleness. Being that it was the only part he could reach, and the only part he was given permission to touch, he placed a kiss on the curve of her breast before shifting to lick from her bra to as high as he could reach. Her taste was so damn addicting. She rolled her head back, giving him more access to her neck.

He knew what this meant. She was giving him permission to appease her, make right what he had done wrong. Being one to take advantage of any situation she may present him, his lips attached themselves to her skin, lapping hungrily at whatever he could get to. She let out a soft sigh and he felt a little more like himself, more in control. Now, if only he could get his hands free…

"Lincoln," she warned and he stopped, feeling like a scolded puppy. He realized his legs were attempting to spread hers, as if trying to cause her to lose her balance and finally soothe his throbbing ache. She pushed him back against the seat, her chest distracting him as she took in a deep breath, and he found himself struggling slightly against that stupid belt that kept his hands at bay.

"Please, baby… I need you." Screw his cool persona pride; if he didn't feel her around him soon, he was pretty sure he'd pass out. He felt her shift and he followed her arm as it pulled down the middle compartment in the backseat, pulling out a hidden condom, and he felt his already thundering heart rate quicken. Never had he been so glad they had agreed to have some in the car, just in case. Her gaze shifted to him, and he felt the desire in them hit him like a wave. He was tempted to shift his hips up, hoping she would just touch him; anything to make the wait feel shorter, but he knew better. She took her time opening the small package, watching him eye her with longing.

He was sexy both in an out of clothes, she knew. But as he was currently, with his clothes having the sole duty of keeping him in place, revealing his lean physic that was hot and hungry beneath her and just begging to be touched; she found that he was just _delicious_. Now that she was certain she had tormented him enough, she was sure they were both ready for the full course.

"You need me," she teased, positioning the condom over him. "How much?"

Before she could continue to torture him with her questions, he slammed his mouth against hers, showing her just how much he needed her. She, even though somewhat distracted by his kiss, managed to slip the condom on; and he basked in the feel of her hands finally on him. She pushed him away from her, a pretty pout on her lips but a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Silly Link," she said as she situated herself to hover above him, chastising with a poke to his nose, "I told you not to touch." Before he even had a moment to think of a reply, she slid down, enveloping him in that delicious warmth he craved. He really couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as his mouth met with her neck, loving the feel of her surrounding him.

He felt his hips seemingly move of their own accord, wanting to thrust deeper into that heat; but her thighs held him still, clamped strongly on either side of him. He was dying, he just knew it. As a soft sigh brushed past his ear, his fingers curled into his hair, desperate for something to grab onto. She wiggled slightly in his lap, causing her body to clench tighter around him; and his teeth nipped at a vein that pulsed wildly in her neck, a somewhat commanding reply from his obedient position. Of course, she caught that immediately and sat back again, removing his searching lips from her skin. They sat in silence for a small eternity, him breathing erratically, and her unmoving.

"Tracy," he managed to croak through dry lips. He hoped that didn't come out as whiny as it sounded, but hell – if she didn't start moving soon…

"Look at me," the command was firm and thankfully, he could hear the husky quality her voice had taken. Of course, it just added a raw sexiness to her tone, turning the demand into a double edge sword. Before he could allow his mind to linger on that thought, he quickly realized that now wasn't the time to decipher her pitch and the effects it had on his body; and looked up to obey his woman before she decided she'd rather walk home tonight and leave him tied up in the back seat of his car in a parking lot.

Their eyes met and he wondered how he didn't get lost in the passion and fire so vivid in that chocolate gaze. She lifted herself slowly, allowing him to feel her slow ascent, before she slammed down hard on him, sending shivers down both their spines. She was so wet, warm, and seemed to hug him tightly; as if to confirm they had been made for each other. He felt her rise again, and his eyes started to drift close, wanting to relish in the feel of her. She slammed down a second time; and her hands, resting on his numbed wrists, tightened their grip. Her nails were unrelenting as they dug into his flesh and his eyes jumped open again, meeting hers instantly.

"Watch me," she whispered, neck arching as her head rocked back again, exposing that tempting flesh he had been quite fond of a few minutes ago. Her hands drifted down his arms to rest on his shoulders, and her thighs loosened their hold on his legs, allowing him to sink further into her warmth. Link was mesmerized, eyes tracing the outline of her neck, lips, and chin; anything he could see and wasn't allowed to touch.

The way her mouth opened and glistened as she panted softly, licking her lips ever so often, had him mumbling a silent chant; he wasn't sure what the he was saying, but it seemed to do the trick as she unknowingly sped up, mewling softly from the increased sensation. Her position above him was sexy, this much he understood; and the way she was gripping his shoulders told him that she enjoyed this as much as he did. But it was the noises, always sexy and making him crave more, that finally pushed him to breaking her rule. Biting his lip as he felt his release building, he turned his hands to brace himself on the seat behind him and angled his hips to meet hers, finally able to thrust into her. Her answering reply, which he had been slightly afraid was going to be stopping, was a deep moan; her head falling back even more as her straining top struggled to keep from popping open.

His head lurched forward, yanking the rest of her shirt open in a masterpiece of soaring buttons as they met together once more with delicious friction. Her surprised gasp quickly changed to a throaty moan as his teeth latched onto the front of her bra, pulling her back down to his heated body. Lips united in a fiery kiss, their mouths swallowing the sounds of each others pleasure as the tempo of their movement quickened to a frenzied pace. Her body felt like liquid fire was racing through her veins, pulse after pulse of delight mounting together and building into something intense. Her fingers, unsteady from the warmth growing inside her, managed to wrap around his neck again, trembling as they attempted to untie his hands. She needed him to touch her immediately; and with his hands bound, as appealing as it was, she wouldn't get that necessity fulfilled.

When he finally felt enough slack around the belt, his hands freed themselves easily and he threw off that accursed leather strap and his stretched shirt; hands then immediately grasping her hips to bring her down closer and harder against him. She moaned again, the sweet sound so close to his ear that he knew he wouldn't survive another minute. He felt one of her hands drift down his bare chest and brush past his abdomen, tendrils of pleasure teasing his already overheated body, and he felt an explosion of white hot pleasure; smashing his lips to hers as his body jerked wildly beneath her. He felt her lips vibrate with the force of her moan, orgasm rocking through her own body as they trembled against each other, then crumpled in a satisfied mess. Seconds, minutes, even _hours_ seemed to pass as they sat; their breath was heavy and mingling, and they rested comfortably in each others embrace.

His whole body hummed in completion, and he felt warm all over, happy to simply sit until forever ended. After a moment or two, he felt her shift against him as she sat up in his lap, eyeing him darkly but looking completely content. She opened her mouth, ready to – he was almost positive – chide him again, but he beat her to it.

"Babe," he pulled her close, kissing the coloring skin on her neck he had bitten in apology, "all I need is you." His kisses made their way to her lips, lingering briefly as she reciprocated; then he continued, gaze watching her intently. "I'll be sure to let _everyone_ know from now on." Oh, he'd be very clear about it too; after all, she had made her point rather evident. She smiled beautifully at him and he felt himself return it, before a less innocent thought crossed his mind. Smile quickly morphing into a wicked grin, he ran his hand down her side to rest on her soft thigh, giving it a gentle flick.

"Link?" She had lost that husky seductress quality, but he found that he was satisfied with the warm timbre in her tone.

"Darlin', one thing's for sure," his hand reached around to give her rear a firm squeeze, "if you ever want to go for another ride – just let me know. I'll hand you the keys anytime." That sexy and oh-so loveable voice ringing in laughter was music to his ears.

--

A/N: My dear DewRu; let me count the ways I –heart– you… Thank you for readin' over this and helping it not sound stupid. And Amby, come back to me! –cry–

Oh, bein' that this is my first time writing anything in this… category, I hope it doesn't come off as silly; this thing took me days 'cause I'm still not all that confident. However, far be it from me to stop Tracy from takin' over a situation.


End file.
